I Won't Forget You
by Mave Marie
Summary: This is a quick little oneshot that I made like... 3 hours ago in the shower. It's takes place right after episode 15, It doesn't go along with any of the manga, -i haven't even read it yet, i started the anime last night- and anyways, it was a cute little thought, that I wanted someone to read, so please do so! I'm not great on 3rd person or non oc, but I'm try'n! please review


Raimei Kouichi

The blond samurai knelt down on the surprisingly cold ground and gingerly stroked white petals of a wild Gentiana. She typically shunned such feminine matters, but the news of the night just past, had left her disorderly. She picked at the soft lining of each tear like petal, before uprooting the blossom and collapsing into the nearby wall. Too many things had been happening, and nothing made sense anymore. Miharu has been betraying their group by running away with Yoite, and to top that off, she had succumbed to aiding in his pursuit. As far as she was concerned, everyone could have been dead just a few short hours ago in the academy, if not for a certain someone. Raimei was mulling over the events just past, when Kouichi spotted her. He stood still, as he viewed the girl.

Everyone was lying to her it seemed. She had just found out recently, that her quest to kill her brother, was in vein. That he was only going along with what she thought, so spare her, her family's honor. She had lost each one of her recent battles, and the one person she was sure she could best, had been lying to her as well. She sighed and slid further to the damp ground in depression. That damned immortal, she thought. I could never stand against him now, there's no way I could ever- her inner voice choked. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she thought, and the boy was beginning to get antsy.

I wonder what she thought, about me? The immortal slowly processed. There was no way she couldn't look up to him now, he had to be shining in her eyes after the feat he had just committed. He had come back from the dead and saved the day, she must think so highly of him. His arrogant thoughts suddenly died out when he noticed the silent tear roll down her face. This amazing girl, couldn't be crying, this hot tempered, confident, yet kind hearted girl, no, she couldn't be crying now, he thought. Kouichi edged closer in attempts to communicate with the girl that he had loved since he met her.

That damned Kouichi, she thought. Why did he have to do this? I'm the weakest of all of them now… her thought trailed off as she suddenly noticed _his_ presence. She bolted upright, sword drawn and smoothly placed under the boy's neck. He raised his hands in surrender, with that annoying close-eyed grin that he used so often.

"Why are you here brother?" she tried to ask, too afraid her voice would betray her. Why would her brother be annoying her at this time of all times? When she was trying to sort out her thoughts.

"Just thought you'd be a little cold out here, at night..." The boy stepped back while sliding off his coat, grinning at her little mistake. "I thought I'd lend you my jacket," he paused, "Sister." He added with an annoying flare. Her cheeks flooded with what was either anger of humiliation. In truth, she was more surprised by his being there rather than her brother.

She slowly sheathed her katana and slid back to the ground while hugging her knees. After a moment, the boy followed suit and draped his coat over her. She didn't shrug away from his touch, but he thought it better not to push her too far tonight. The blond didn't speak, so he stared up at the moon, contemplating what to say. After a short time, she sighed and began to speak.

"Why-" she couldn't do this, "Why, didn't you tell us?" It didn't take long for Kouichi to grasp what she was asking, but he hadn't the foggiest idea on how to answer. Her pleading brown eyes drew him in, and muddled his brain even more.

"How would you have told me, if the situations were reversed?" She stayed silent, as if satisfied by his copout answer. His mind wandered back to what he thought of when he 'died' a few hours ago. "Did you, cry, Raimei?" She turned her head to the side, taken off guard by his sudden question. Her mouth fell open slightly, which drew the boy in even more than usual. Her lips were full and shockingly red at that moment, and he resisted the urge to act on his instincts.

"You mean when you-?" His nod saved her from saying what she, herself, didn't want to hear. Her gaze fell upon her feet as she continued to speak. "I mean, I guess I must, have." Each time she paused her voice grew shakier and faded. "But I don't really recall… to be honest." Kouichi grimaced at her lack of emotion, but tried to recover, this is how she normally acted towards him; he shouldn't have expected anything different now. "I mean," She tried to make what she just said, to sound less gruesome; "there were so many things that just… happened." Her voice dropped, she hoped she had gotten her voice across.

"I understand," the bright eyed boy stated while smiling, he didn't want to bring her down anymore. He could feel her softening, and figured that she would speak her mind soon enough; she normally did. He chuckled inwardly at how well he could read her.

They both waited for the other to say something, and both felt rooted to the ground in which they sat. If one moved, the other would surely take offence, which is what they both thought. And so, they waited. Both minds wandered, and just about the time that the pure haired boy began to nod off, she spoke.

"Will you remember us?" she seemed so close to broken that it nearly tore his heart into shreds. He wished so much to be able to comfort her, to tell her every thought that had gone through his head. But he was stuck with answering her question.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" she seemed to have taken that in a worse way than he had planned. Why was it so hard to please her? He wanted to, he wanted her to be happy with him, why couldn't she?

"No I mean," She avoided his gaze again, "after like a hundred years or something, will you remember me?" her voice broke, and electricity bounded down his spine. His head was flooded with emotion as their eyes met. She looked down. He decided on his course of action almost immediately, though, he hoped so desperately that she would fall for it the way he had planned.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" He repeated while broadening his smile and leaning closer to her. She glanced up suddenly as their noses brushed; this action caught them both off guard. He smiled at how flustered she seemed. She had every reason in the world to pull away from him now, but instead she did not waver, the only movement was of her eyebrows coming together in her lack of understanding. "Well you know what they say about your first love…" he trailed off and glanced quickly around, only to have their eyes meet again. "You can never truly forget them." He smiled.


End file.
